


Далекий путь

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Series: Зеркальный коридор [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series – Andrzej Sapkowski, Wiedźmin | The Witcher – All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Book-Canon Emhyr var Emreis, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, The Law of Surprise (The Witcher), WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Что-то вроде эпилога к фику“Отражение”с ПОВ Эмгыра
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Emhyr var Emreis, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Зеркальный коридор [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173614
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Далекий путь

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть отсылки к рассказам и книгам.  
> Скорее всего, будет непонятно, о чем речь, если не знать, что произошло в фике “Отражение”.  
> 

_— Далекий же ты проделал путь, — в третий раз сказал, снимая шлем, Эмгыр вар Эмрейс Деитвен Аддан ын Карн аэп Морвудд, Белое Пламя, Пляшущее на Курганах Врагов.  
— Не думаю, — спокойно ответил Геральт, — что короче был твой путь, Дани._  
А. Сапковский, “Ведьмак. Владычица озера”

***

Геральт передвигался по спальне бесшумно. Эмгыр следил за ним в серой предрассветной темноте, любовался изгибами обнаженного силуэта. Слушал, как он пьет — жадно, гулко, прямо из кувшина. Губы покалывало от воспоминания о недавних поцелуях.

Геральт остановился возле зеркала. Коснулся рамы, пробормотал что-то неслышное. Не оборачиваясь, позвал тихо:

— Эмгыр.

Эмгыр выбрался из-под теплого покрывала. Он как раз собирался велеть Геральту вернуться, но тот его опередил, и это было слишком важно, чтобы предпочесть расслабленную уютную негу. 

Его встретили сильные руки, забавное прикосновение прохладного носа к виску. Эмгыр оперся на Геральта боком, уже почти привычно, и взглянул вместе с ним в зеркало. В полумраке и при небольшом искажении стекла они оба казались тоньше и бледнее; Геральт выглядел как магическое существо, сотканное сплошь из лунных лучей. Его глаза завораживающе поблескивали — им, конечно, ничуть не мешал недостаток света.

Щелчок пальцев — ведьмачий Знак зажег давно потухшие свечи. Окрасилось желто-оранжевым отражение двух тел, прильнувших друг к другу, как стебли вьющегося винограда.

— Тебя удивляет, что я сохранил его? — спросил Эмгыр.

— Нет. Удивило бы скорее обратное.

Геральт утверждал, что больше не нуждается в его голосе, чтобы справляться с обостренным слухом. Что хочет просто быть рядом и слышать его. Эмгыр же пока не испытывал желания отказаться от той вещи, что привела Геральта к нему.

— Я сентиментален. С некоторых пор — более, чем когда-либо прежде.

Геральт помолчал, серьезный и задумчивый. Было отрадно видеть, как он верит каждому произнесенному слову. И все равно иногда казалось, что он не понимает, насколько глубоко Эмгыр в самом деле впустил его в свое сердце. Собственное же новое, еще хрупкое чувство представлялось ему будто бы односторонним, не полностью взаимным, несмотря на то, что Эмгыр был с ним предельно прямолинеен, оставив невысказанным лишь самое сокровенное, с чем ни в коем случае не стоило спешить. 

Возможно, он ждал слишком долго, прежде чем забрать его себе? Нет. Не слишком. Геральт должен был прийти к нему сам, никак иначе. 

— Слышал эльфскую легенду об Аэдд Гинваэль?

Эмгыр кивнул.

— Королева Зимы рассекает по небосклону и разбрасывает острые осколки льда со своих саней. В некоторых переведенных версиях — облаченные в лед осколки магического зеркала, отражающего человеческое Зло. На самом же деле это — лишь красивое описание Дикого Гона. На месте ведунов Aen Elle я бы очень развеселился, узнав, что Aen Sidhe сложили об армии своих же собратьев романтическую легенду.

Геральт улыбнулся светло, радостно, словно он несколькими случайными фразами рассеял зимние тучи и зажег на небе свежее весеннее солнце.

В горле образовался ком. Мог бы поделиться с Геральтом давними размышлениями на этот счет, но тот ведь сам спросил про Aedd Gynvael — а значит, все-таки понимал, каким долгим был путь к тому, что Эмгыр чувствовал сейчас. Что способен был чувствовать.

— Пойдем в постель, — сказал он глухо.

Геральт вновь уткнулся носом в его висок, понюхал с нескрываемой жадностью. Качнул головой, пробормотал:

— Возьми меня здесь. Пожалуйста.

Все тело покрылось мурашками в мгновение.

— Ну, если ты так хорошо просишь.

***

Геральт был связан с его жизнью неразрывно, и не только в отношении дочери. Он по чистой случайности или сугубо личным причинам постоянно оказывался в самом центре событий государственной важности — непредсказуемый фактор, вечная неожиданность, не то насмешка, не то щедрая рука судьбы. Когда-то Эмгыр несдержанно сказал, что ничего не должен ему, а спустя годы поражался глупости этого высказывания. 

Он был в огромном, неоплатном долгу. Самое поразительное — это не угнетало. Отплатить хотелось, да, но поскольку было нечем, оставалось просто жить с этим долгом, со смесью благодарности, раздражения и удивления: как один человек может влиять на жизнь другого настолько сильно, не будучи его Предназначением?

Геральт мешал и помогал, отнимал и дарил, появлялся и исчезал без следа. Хотелось поймать его, посадить на цепь, запереть в клетке, чтобы всегда был под присмотром, под контролем; Эмгыр не мог так поступить: запертый, удержанный силой, Геральт утратил бы все, что делало его тем, кто он есть. Однако желание, однажды вспыхнув, не угасло, лишь усилилось. А после возвращения Цири мало-помалу трансформировалось в иное чувство, не менее неожиданное, чем его объект, и притом настолько естественное, что вскоре Эмгыр уже не мог помыслить себя без него. Оно крепко угнездилось в сердце рядом с улыбками дочери, теплом ее взглядов и рук, гордостью за ее успехи.

Поначалу скованная и недоверчивая, со временем Цири стала больше делиться как эмоциями, так и историями. Она повидала сотни миров, но говорить больше любила о доме, как будто события, произошедшие там, были гораздо менее важными, как будто по-настоящему она жила только здесь. И, конечно, она постоянно упоминала Геральта. Первые несколько раз сбивалась, смущалась, явно считая, что Эмгыр не захочет слышать это имя, но он лишь спокойно кивал, молчаливо приглашая продолжать, и постепенно она привыкла говорить свободно, не скрывая любви к приемному отцу.

Политика честности приносила плоды уже не раз, однако он не сразу решился приоткрыть ей свои чувства в отношении Геральта. Вернее — не решался осознанно, просто сказал однажды, пользуясь паузой в приятной вдумчивой беседе:

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что можешь повидать его, когда захочешь. Поехать встретиться с ним или же пригласить в гости. Я был бы не прочь увидеться с ним тоже, нам есть о чем побеседовать, однако если он не захочет моей компании... Во дворце ее легко будет избежать.

Цири удивленно приподняла брови, потом медленно кивнула. Она уже знала Эмгыра вполне хорошо, но ему показалось, что он не был достаточно убедителен, и он добавил:

— Не считай мои слова проявлением щедрости, присущей победителю. Ты — не приз, за который мы с Геральтом отчаянно сражались. Ты выбрала свой путь сама. Конечно, если бы ты предпочла уйти, я счел бы, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Но вовсе не потому, что Геральт стал бы тебя целенаправленно прятать. 

Цири опустила взгляд, подтверждая, что он верно догадался о ее мыслях. Несмотря на сложившуюся между ними откровенность, а в чем-то и благодаря этому, Эмгыр регулярно уличал ее на предубеждении к себе, видел, что она автоматически формирует наихудшее из всех возможных мнений; это каждый раз отдавалось глухой болью в душе, хотя было полностью заслуженно. Он мог бы поклясться, что никогда не причинит ей вреда, мог бы сказать прямо, что любит ее больше жизни, но если они с дочерью и были в чем-то схожи — так это в том, что гораздо охотнее доверяли действиям, нежели словам. Даже самым искренним. А уж громкие пылкие изъявления чаще всего звучали наиболее фальшиво.

— Я поняла. И учту. Спасибо, что сказал, папа.

Пришел черед Эмгыра отводить взгляд. Aedd Gynvael, осколок льда. Если бы от него остался еще хоть крошечный кусок — растаял бы теперь.

Вскоре после этого Цири отправилась в тур по провинциям. И поделилась новостью о том, что у Геральта появился дом.

Туссент — не Виковаро или Этолия, но уже и не далекий северо-восток Каэдвена, где располагалась ведьмачья крепость Каэр Морхен. Геральт стал намного ближе. 

***

Геральт никогда прежде не занимался сексом с мужчиной. Быть первым иррационально льстило, распаляло неизбывное чувство собственничества до предела. 

Геральт познавал его тело с любопытством, пристально, тщательно; Эмгыр не был смущен его вниманием, поскольку плохо умел смущаться в принципе: если краснел — то от возбуждения и удовольствия, если прятал лицо — то лишь рефлекторно, по привычке заглушая собственные стоны кулаком или ладонью. Геральту это, конечно, не нравилось. Он оказался тщеславным любовником — говорить и спрашивать не любил, предпочитая ориентироваться на чутье и им же впечатлять, и при этом любил получать яркую откровенную реакцию на каждое свое действие. Впрочем, в последнем они совпадали.

Эмгыр давно получил от Йеннифэр амулет, позволяющий защититься и от немагического подслушивания в своих покоях, но прежде не использовал его из соображений безопасности — гвардейцы должны были всегда иметь возможность мгновенно отреагировать на появление угрозы, не стоило мешать им делать свою работу. К тому же и необходимости в этом не возникало: Эмгыр спал один. Теперь необходимость возникла. Острая. Во дворце Боклер были толстые стены, но это никогда не мешало сочным сплетням достигать ушей всех придворных за считанные часы.

Впервые они с Геральтом остались в спальне наедине на третий день визита в Туссент. На следующий после того, как Геральт пришел к нему. Эмгыр хотел увести его к себе в ту же ночь, но магический ритуал, проведенный Йеннифэр, вымотал и сморил его. К счастью, наутро выяснилось, что прошел он успешно, а с возможными последствиями Эмгыр пообещал разобраться. И Геральт предстал перед ним бодрым, веселым, полным сил. Рвения и желания.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Эмгыр.

— Нервничаю, — признался Геральт, ухмыляясь. Эмгыр жадно смотрел в его лицо, невольно ища на нем привычную тень неприязни и отторжения. Ее не было.

— Привык быть опытнее партнера?

— Мм. Наверное. Но дело не в этом.

Он осторожно снял золотой обруч с головы Эмгыра, покрутил в руках, рассматривая пристально, будто завороженный темным золотом.

— Геральт. Ты боишься?

— Чего? Тебя?..

Эмгыр улыбнулся.

— О, хотел бы я, чтоб это было так.

— Серьезно, хотел бы?

— Нет.

Геральт рассмеялся, отложил обруч на комод. Поймав взгляд Эмгыра, умолк, прикусил губу. Зрачки ведьмачьих глаз заметно расширились. Геральт имел огромную фору в виде своего чутья, но его глаза… Они выдавали достаточно.

— Иди сюда, — приказал Эмгыр, протягивая руку. 

Геральт тут же сгреб его в объятия — сильные, щедрые и немного отчаянные одновременно. Он нервничал, но не стеснялся. Ладони на спине: широкие, теплые. Носом к носу: для этого ему пришлось немного наклониться; он был выше Эмгыра примерно на полголовы. По крайней мере, разница в росте не была непривычной. Для них обоих.

Эмгыр погладил его плечи, а потом, не сдерживаясь, зарылся рукой в распущенные белые волосы. Думал об этом весь день, с тех пор, как ненадолго свиделись с утра; позже, к ужину, Геральт, воспользовавшись гостеприимством княгини, пришел свежим и чистым, но свежесть и чистота интересовала Эмгыра, пожалуй, менее всего. А вот отсутствие кожаного ремешка, обыкновенно стягивающего волосы в практичный хвост, приковывало внимание мгновенно. 

Геральт выдохнул шумно, жмурясь, и подался к руке. Пробормотал:

— Я подозревал, что тебе понравится.

— Догадался верно. Интересно. Я прежде не видел тебя... несобранным.

— Может быть, я просто сам этого хотел. Знаешь, один раз посмотрелся в зеркало и подумал...

Эмгыр перебил его поцелуем. Говорить было хорошо, но побеседовать они могли и в другое время. Он слишком долго этого ждал и стремительно терял терпение.

Секунда удивленного промедления. Затем тонкие мягкие губы сомкнулись — и разомкнулись вновь, навстречу. По всему телу пробежала дрожь; Эмгыр сам не заметил, как усилил хватку на затылке, лишь тихий стон в рот запоздало дал это понять.

На вкус Геральт был сладко-терпкий — закончил ужин фруктами. Он целовался жарко и дразняще сухо, атаковал губами, но держал в узде язык. Эмгыр нашел его, попробовал, не дал вновь отступить. Получил еще один стон в ответ. 

Геральт прижал его покрепче, наглаживая спину распростертыми ладонями. Направляя его голову одной рукой, Эмгыр принялся трогать тоже: щеку и шею, напряженное плечо, плавный изгиб от широкой груди к узкой талии. Весь твердый, жесткий. Тонкий и поджарый. Эмгыр хотел его до головокружения, до оторопи, хотел ощутить его обнаженным вплотную к себе и застыть на несколько мгновений, чтобы запомнить, как это, прежде чем пойти дальше. Но для этого пришлось бы перестать его целовать.

Будто учуяв мысль, Геральт отстранился медленно, с короткими влажными поцелуями: раз, другой, еще. Эмгыр по-прежнему держал его волосы в кулаке, поэтому отодвинулся он лишь ненамного, ровно настолько, чтоб заглянуть в глаза.

— Не стоило тебе бриться, — сказал Эмгыр хрипло. Первое, что пришло в голову. Геральт нахмурился:

— Я думал, тебе так больше…

— Я сам виноват. Нужно было сказать заранее, — быстро перебил Эмгыр, не желая портить блаженство от сбывшейся фантазии даже мелким недовольством. — Мне нравится твоя борода. На будущее запомни.

— Пусть Мерерид запомнит.

— Я введу его в курс дела. Ни один цирюльник не приблизится к тебе без моего на то разрешения.

Геральт облизнулся, слегка вздрагивая, а потом скривил губы в наглой победной усмешке. Эмгыр поцеловал ее, раздражаясь, что нельзя одновременно целоваться и смотреть на него. Нетерпение делало его запальчивым.

— Ты хотел порадовать меня, — сказал резко, и столь же резко оттянул голову Геральта назад, чтобы лишить себя соблазна. — Помыл и распустил волосы. Побрился. Нарядился в черное… Чем, должно быть, сбил с толку бедных слуг.

Взгляд у Геральта был такой же черный, как искусно сшитый местными портными дублет.

— Ну. Да, в Боклере такое не в моде, — снова облизнулся, — но они знали, что у княгини гостит сам император, и такой дублет...

— Сними его немедленно. Все сними. Сейчас же.

Белые пряди мягко просочились сквозь пальцы, цепляясь коротко за перстень, и утекли прочь. 

Ненадолго.

***

Испытывать любовь было… Нет, не ново, но крайне непривычно. Эмгыр начисто забыл, насколько она способна изменить восприятие окружающей действительности. Он думал, что ничто не может сравниться с любовью отцовской, которую однажды заморозил в себе, а потом ощутил вновь стократно; думал, что ему не нужно в этой жизни никакого другого чувства. Потому-то оно и застало врасплох. Потому-то было сложно его опознать, отделить от прочих. И сделать это помогло банальное физическое желание.

Цири говорила о Геральте. Часто и много. Эмгыр слушал, узнавал, накапливал новую информацию, сравнивал с собственными воспоминаниями. Думал о Геральте. Часто и много. А потом пришли сны.

Картины из памяти: Цинтра, замок Стигга. Картины, достроенные совестью: иные взгляды, иные слова, иные исходы встреч. Картины, созданные исключительно воображением: чужое тело в руках, гибкое и горячее, жажда и похоть, смутное удовольствие, а затем, как бывает нередко в эротических грезах, — один нечаянный взгляд в лицо эфемерного любовника. И шок: Ты. Что ты делаешь здесь? Почему ты? 

На этот вопрос — за пределами сна — Эмгыр уже знал ответ. Простой до смешного: Кто, если не он? Из всех мужчин на континенте только один приковывал его внимание с завидной регулярностью. Из всех мужчин на континенте только один настолько же раздражал, насколько интриговал его. Только один оставался… полной неожиданностью. 

Недостаток взаимности и какой бы то ни было близости ничуть не мешал наслаждаться любовью. У Эмгыра была дочь; были чувства к достойнейшему из людей, и, пожалуй, он был даже рад, что они, с почти стопроцентной вероятностью, никогда не найдут выхода.

О, Эмгыр не боялся вызовов. Выстроить с Геральтом даже сугубо дружеские отношения было бы крайне непросто, и порой он развлекался тем, что в подробностях продумывал планы захвата. Например, нарушить традицию и провести лето в Туссенте вместо дворца в Лок Гриме. Это наделало бы переполоху при дворе Анны-Генриетты, зато сыграло бы на руку в подготовке к грядущему отречению от престола. Цири созналась, что Геральт испытывал некоторые сомнения на этот счет, не верил, что он способен отказаться от власти: так пусть же увидит, что император всерьез настроен как следует отдохнуть от политики. В конце концов, ему не обязательно знать, что император и без политики найдет, чем — или кем — плодотворно занять разум.

Геральт вообще редко ему верил.

В любом случае, дело было не в сложности воображаемой кампании, а в том, что Эмгыр не хотел лишний раз дразнить судьбу. 

Любил он не впервые. Но ни разу прежде не бывал влюблен в человека, которого еще и желал, и тем более — в человека, который значил так много. Он был уверен, что уже получил бесценный подарок за все свои жертвы и усилия — и вот судьба опять извернулась непредсказуемой петлей вокруг него. Сейчас он наконец мог себе позволить спокойно наблюдать за изгибами ее нитей, не пытаясь распутать или разорвать их иллюзорно властными руками. 

Всякий раз, когда он пытался контролировать Геральта или хотя бы просто учитывать его вмешательство, тот, даже не стараясь, выкручивался из манипуляций, изыскивал лазейки и просачивался сквозь крошечные щели в стройном плане. В последний раз, отчаявшись, Эмгыр поставил именно на это — и не прогадал: Геральт нашел Цири, вооруженный ведьмачьими способностями и ведомый Предназначением. Но если бы Эмгыр не вмешался вовремя сам, не обратился к дочери лично, минуя Геральта, не нашел бы в себе сил раскрыться ей — она сделала бы иной выбор. Ушла на ведьмачий Путь. Не оглядываясь.

Геральта невозможно было контролировать. Геральтом невозможно было обладать. Однако его можно было любить. А любить было приятнее, чем вновь и вновь его упускать.

***

— Все сними. Сейчас же.

Трясло немного, колотило. Тянуло кричать на него, и одновременно — быть нежным, ласковым, щедрым в благодарность. Как привыкнуть к тому, что Геральт мог хотеть ему понравиться? Да еще так банально. Просто. Внешне.

Геральт разделся меньше, чем за минуту. Рукав дублета треснул подмышкой, но в остальном новая одежда уцелела. Эмгыр пожирал взглядом его тело, стараясь запомнить все, как будто больше шанса не представится.

— А ты? — дерзкий, нарочито бесстыдный в наготе, Геральт махнул рукой: — Помочь?

— Нет. Позже. Подойди.

Геральт прижался к нему, разгоряченный, нетерпеливый. Эмгыр схватил его за бедра, подался навстречу. Плевать, что сквозь одежду, слишком сильно хотелось недвусмысленно, физически подтвердить то, что до сих пор Геральт лишь слышал и чуял: Желаю тебя.

Геральт ругнулся скомканно, а потом тоже спустил руки на его бедра и повторил, последовал примеру.

Эмгыр вдруг осознал, что начисто растерян. Почти что как вчера, когда его подарок, вместо того, чтобы заставить долго распаковывать себя, признался откровенно: Да, я твой.

— Я давно не делил ни с кем постель, — сказал глухо, слыша свой голос будто со стороны. 

Геральт сжал губы, поморгал, а потом вдруг склонился ближе, уткнулся носом в висок. Прошептал, не переставая нюхать:

— Нервничаешь?

Эмгыр закрыл глаза. 

— Нервничаю.

— Я тебя хочу, — снова шепот, интимный и честный.

Вздрогнули оба.

— К черту все. Раздень меня.

С его одеждой Геральт обошелся немного бережнее. Но совсем немного.

— Это нечестно, — пробурчал, бесцеремонно отпихивая ногой комок из брюк, рубашки и кафтана. — Вот уж правду говорят: что позволено императору…

Эмгыр, занятый тем, что снимал перстни, поднял голову, усмехнулся.

— Ты все еще в обиде на моего камердинера?

— В основном я в обиде на дублеты. Как класс.

— Я тронут тем, что ты решил страдать ради меня сегодня.

Геральт отвел взгляд. Внезапное смущение в сочетании с наготой выглядело особенно удовлетворяюще.

— Ну где там твоя постель.

Эмгыр толкнул его и упал следом. Смеясь и сам едва это замечая, поцеловал, потерся, вновь зарылся в волосы. Пробовал, нюхал, слушал, ощущал, будто ведьмак. Геральт обнял его коленями, руками, и отвечал на все. 

***

Из всех северных городов Эмгыр более всего предпочитал Оксенфурт — с его бурлящими жизнью рынками, небольшими уютными площадями и, конечно, академией. Именно там можно было наглядно отследить прогресс, проверить на прочность сосуществование разных культур, выявить порядок в мнимом хаосе. 

Перспектива поездки в Оксенфурт в компании дочери значительно скрашивала необходимость остановиться во дворце, который за время войны изрядно Эмгыру опостылел. Он иррационально не любил Вызиму и втайне был рад, что нынешний статус Темерии позволяет сократить визиты.

В дороге он читал. Спокойно думал. Отдыхал. Дремал. Что бы ни говорила Цири, в этом заключался главный плюс кареты. К тому же в последние годы он стал все быстрее уставать от тяжести офицерских доспехов и плаща.

Возможно, стоило перейти на что-то более легкое для конных прогулок. Кожаное, например. Как у…

Карета со скрипом остановилась. Эмгыр выглянул в окно, сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть за толпой местных зевак то, что так возмутило капитана Лингрена. А потом резко поднялся и толкнул дверь.

Шагнул навстречу судьбе.

***

Дома. В Нильфгаарде. С Геральтом. Было время привыкнуть к этой мысли в пути, но сейчас происходящее снова казалось немного нереальным. 

Когда с делами в Туссенте было наконец покончено (Юлия-Анна представлена двору, а Геральт стал реже каменеть лицом в попытке не хохотать, стоило лишь ее увидеть), Йеннифэр открыла им портал до Эббинга, где квартировался ближайший отряд Имперы. Цири терпеть не могла карет, предпочитая путешествовать верхом, как и сам Эмгыр в молодости; укрепившись во владении своей Силой, она предложила компромисс: разместить гвардейцев в каждой провинции, чтобы во время официальных визитов не оставаться без положенного по протоколу сопровождения. Это было хорошее решение, уже не раз их выручившее.

Геральт, конечно, тоже терпеть не мог карет. Он пребывал в скверном расположении духа после телепортала, недовольно ворчал, что пришлось оставить дома любимого жеребца, упорно именуемого Плотвой, и прикусил язык лишь после того, как Эмгыр прилюдно пообещал ему новую кобылу и — предварительно понизив голос до грани ведьмачьего восприятия — вытрахать из него дурное настроение прямо в дороге.

Мало удалось почитать. Поспать — и того меньше. Зато Геральт признал, что в каретах есть свои достоинства. Эмгыр любил, когда его голос становился раскатисто-мягким от удовлетворения, почти так же сильно, как когда он о чем-то просил.

— Возьми меня здесь. Пожалуйста.

Вот так.

Эмгыр настойчивым движением заставил его развернуться боком к зеркалу, прижался на секунду сзади, обещая. Он еще не был полностью возбужден, слишком мало времени прошло с первого оргазма, но слова сработали не хуже афродизий.

«Возьми». «Забирай». «Владей». Поразительно, что на Геральта они действовали так же. Если бы он знал раньше, если бы мог только предположить… Но как, если Геральт не знал и сам?

— Сложи руки за спиной.

Геральт послушался. Эмгыр провел рукой по скрещенным предплечьям, напряженной кисти, выступающим костяшкам пальцев. Поцеловал шрам на плече, потом — у шеи. Послушал участившееся дыхание. Напомнил:

— Смотри.

Геральт смотрел — помутневшим взором. Было бы удобнее оставить его к зеркалу лицом, но Эмгыр хотел видеть, как он выгибает спину, как охотно выставляет зад, как между упругих светлых ягодиц ходит член. Хотел видеть себя в Геральте, с ног до головы. 

— Об этом ты думал, когда глядел в магическое зеркало?

— Нет, — губы Геральта тронула улыбка. — Тогда — нет. Пока мы ехали сюда, пришло в голову.

— Мог бы сказать мне. Пофантазировать вместе.

— Я не хотел фантазировать. Зачем, если теперь можно просто… сделать.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Эмгыр дотянулся до его рта. Геральт тут же всосал пальцы — жадно, сразу четыре, — смачивая, насколько хватало слюны. 

Он очень быстро привык к этому. Раскрывался легко, отзываясь на малейшее давление. Полюбил ощущение наполненности и растянутости, какие дарило проникновение. А Эмгыр даже еще ни разу не обрабатывал его языком.

— Отпусти. Отдай.

Геральт с шумным влажным звуком выпустил пальцы. Вот ему не требовалось много времени на восстановление: Эмгыр видел в зеркале его член, напряженный, длинный, стройный. Бледный, под мутировавшей кожей ярко выделяются вены. Еще и в слабо мерцающем свете свечей — совершенно нечеловеческий.

— Посмотри на меня.

Геральт поймал его взгляд в отражении. Эмгыр показал ему стремительно высыхающие пальцы: три. Геральт приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но лишь глухо застонал.

Его зад был все еще слегка раскрыт. Эмгыр входил в него совсем недавно — сначала членом, потом играл рукой; так же быстро, как Геральт привык отдаваться, Эмгыр привыкал к тому, что ему нужно — много. Что он любит под конец оставаться абсолютно вымотанным.

— Прогнись.

Прогнулся. Напрягся правильно, а потом так же правильно расслабился. В точности как Эмгыр научил его. Вспомнилось, как он усаживался сверху, постанывая и дрожа, с трудом, почти болезненно, и долго не мог принять его целиком, зато потом спустил за минуту. Второй раз — еще через десять. «Проще расслабиться, когда ты сам, но так — ох, зараза, как же хорошо».

Для собственного удобства Эмгыр добавил бы еще масла, но оставлять Геральта такого, здесь, сейчас, казалось преступным.

— Будешь зажиматься — отшлепаю.

— Тоже мне, угроза.

— Отшлепаю, но трахать не буду.

Умолк, засопел возбужденно. Принял пальцы в одно движение, поерзал на них, соблазнительно виляя задом. В зеркале, как и в реальности, Эмгыр обнимал его поперек живота свободной рукой, придерживая. Теперь держать не было необходимости, поэтому он потер раскрытой ладонью рельефные мышцы, борясь с желанием зажмуриться. Гладко и твердо, и одновременно — туго, горячо. К солоноватому запаху пота примешивался запах воска догорающих свечей. Наверное, примерно так чувствовал себя Геральт, когда чутье усиливалось многократно.

— Ты пахнешь просто одурительно, — прохрипел Геральт. — И я слышу, как у тебя встает.

Эмгыр проглотил смешок.

— Смотри. Нюхать и слушать будешь потом.

— Я все сразу могу.

— Знаю. Геральт…

Выдох. Сиплый. В зеркале взгляд жадный. 

— Я смотрю.

Эмгыр вытащил пальцы, не встретив сопротивления. Геральт знал, что его не оставят пустым надолго.

— Прогнись еще. Сильней. Да, хорошо.

Погладил сцепленные руки, выгнутую удобно спину. Прижался пахом, скользя дразняще членом между ягодиц, развел их большими пальцами, потянул шире, еще шире, впиваясь с силой в белую кожу. Света не хватало, чтобы полюбоваться раскрытым входом, готовым вот-вот принять головку. И жаль, этого никак не показать из такой позы.

— Эмгыр…

Геральт подался назад, пытаясь поймать его собой. Эмгыр позволил, двинулся навстречу. Вошел в него, сжимая зубы, а потом, втиснувшись глубже, до конца, вспомнил — и застонал, не сдерживаясь.

Геральт издал скомканный, невнятный звук. Эмгыр заставил себя повернуть голову, нашел его лицо в отражении. Нахмуренные брови, лоб, глаза — почти зажмурены, раскрытый в полустоне рот: припухшие от поцелуев губы в обрамлении густой белой щетины.

— Геральт...

— Еще. Пожалуйста.

Эмгыр знал, о чем он просит.

— Геральт, — шепотом, тихо и глухо, почти невнятно, спрятав лицо между лопаток. 

Геральт вздрогнул, сжался вокруг члена, а потом застыл, будто даже дыхание задержав. Он невероятно чутко все улавливал.

— Знаешь, мне…

Он здесь. Рядом. Да и не было его в зеркале никогда.

— Да. Какая к черту разница. Смотри куда хочешь.

***


End file.
